


Special Talents

by Singerdiva01



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 21:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singerdiva01/pseuds/Singerdiva01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Adama discovers one of Laura Roslin's special talents during a routine meeting. Written for the 2014 BSG Epics prompt war, prompt was 'foot.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Talents

He knew he should be paying attention to the president’s words, something about fuel supplies and fleet pilots, but he was distracted by her foot. 

At first, like everything about Laura Roslin, her habit of discarding her shoes as soon as she walked through his door annoyed him. It seemed an assertion of her right to do absolutely whatever she wanted, even in his quarters on his ship, and that was exactly the problem with the woman. 

Now, after several weeks of working with her, he knew it was actually a sign she was comfortable in his presence. She was buttoned up at all times and the fact that she was relaxed enough in his home to shed one of the most formidable pieces of her armor made him happy even though he wouldn’t dare admit how much.

But she had this habit of unconsciously running her delicate toes through the antique rug under his couch, drawing tiny circles in the fabric. His eyes were always drawn to the motion and then, much to his chagrin, up the pale expanse of her exquisite leg. He spent more time than he should trying not to imagine what it would feel like to run his fingers up one of those legs until his hand breached the boundary of her skirt…

“Ouch!”

Bill snapped back to reality as two of those delicate toes pinched the skin of his calf through his uniform. He glared up at the president but immediately smiled at the mischievous look on her face. 

“Did I lose you there, Commander?”

She raised her eyebrows playfully and he realized her toes were still clenching his leg. He reached down and carefully removed her foot, trying with all his might not to focus on how soft the skin was under his touch. 

“Where the hell did you learn to do that with your toes, Madame President?”

She giggled and directed her foot toward a report on the table which she deftly procured with those same toes. The movement was slow and graceful and, if he hadn’t known any better, flirtatious.

“I have a lot of special talents, Commander. Shall we get back to our meeting?”

She smirked at him knowingly. 

He knew his dreams would from then on be filled with imagining what Laura Roslin’s other special talents might be.


End file.
